Aborsi
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Untuk sebagian orang, Aborsi adalah jalan pilihan terbaik ketika belum siap menikah. Tetapi tahukah kalian kalau proses pengaborsian itu terlalu kejam dan menyakitkan untuk para janin yang tidak berdosa? /NARUFEMSASU. / #ChallengeAntaraPickGenres.
"APA?!" Pemuda itu berteriak di belakang halaman sekolah yang sepi. "Kau gila, Sasuke!"

Gadis berhelai hitam panjang sepinggang itu mendelik. Ia sungguh tidak menyukai nada bicara pemuda berhelai pirang itu yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa idenya ini adalah ide yang bodoh.

"Ya, aku memang sudah gila. Keadaan ini, hubungan ini, semuanya membuatku frustasi. Kau tahu Naruto, ayahku adalah orang yang keras, beliau pasti tidak akan tinggal diam jika seandainya berita ini terdengar sampai ke telinganya."

"Tapi, Sasu… tidak harus seperti itu juga kan?" Si pemuda mencoba untuk bersabar. Ia mulai mendekat satu langkah dan meraih bahu sempit sang gadis. "Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya, aku janji. Tapi tolong… jangan lakukan hal itu, ku mohon…."

Gadis bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu langsung menepis kasar kedua tangan si pemuda dari atas bahunya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau masa depanku hancur karena masalah ini. Aku tidak ingin aib ini di ketahui semua orang. Cepat atau lambat, perutku akan membesar, Naruto. Dan anak ini…," Ia menunjuk perutnya yang masih rata. "Aku tidak menginginkannya ada. Tidak, sebelum aku lulus sekolah dan menikah."

"Sasuke, please…," Melihat kebebalan sifat Sasuke, membuat Naruto nyaris putus asa. Ia akui mereka berdua masih bersekolah, mereka bahkan belum siap untuk berumah tangga, tetapi karena kesalahan fatal yang mereka lakukan ini, tak hanya pendidikan keduanya yang terancam _drop out_ tetapi juga masa depan mereka. Karena tak bisa menahan hawa napsu sesatlah yang membuat keadaan menjadi serumit ini.

Sungguh Naruto menyesal telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan sebelum waktunya. Namun kini ia tak bisa melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja, ia juga tidak bisa menyetujui ide Sasuke untuk melakukan aborsi. Anak yang berada di dalam rahim Sasuke berhak untuk hidup, yang salah dan berdosa adalah dirinya dan Sasuke, bukan anak itu. Justru jika mereka tidak kebablasan, hal ini takkan mungkin terjadi, dan anak itu tidak akan muncul dalam situasi yang salah seperti sekarang.

"Dengar Naruto… dengan atau tanpa persetujuan darimu, aku akan tetap menggugurkan anak ini. Aku tidak mau malu, aku masih ingin bersekolah, masih ingin menggapai cita-citaku. Dan jika aku tidak melakukannya, ayahku pasti akan mengusirku dari rumah, lalu nama keluargaku akan rusak karena masalah ini."

Naruto bungkam. Ucapan Sasuke memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Mereka memang masih remaja, perjalanan masa depan mereka masihlah panjang. Tetapi jika harus memilih… Naruto tidak akan tega membuang janin yang sudah berusia kurang lebih 2 bulan itu. Janin itu adalah anaknya, anak yang ia hasilkan bersama Sasuke, hanya karena satu kesalahan, semuanya menjadi sekacau ini. Tetapi kalau keluarga terpandang seperti Sasuke menganggap hal ini adalah aib, lalu bagaimana dengan keluarganya yang hanya berasal dari kaum sederhana.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada orangtua kita," bujuk Naruto sembari berusaha menggapai lengan Sasuke.

Gadis bermata onyx itu lagi-lagi menyentak tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuhnya. "Tidak! Kau ingin membunuhku, hah?!"

"Sasu—"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain hanya bicara? Kau pikir ayahku akan mendengarkan omong kosong yang kau katakan? Kita belum siap menikah Naruto. Kau dan aku masih sangat muda. Ini tidak akan berhasil," sela Sasuke cepat, yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto bungkam.

Gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya. Ia terisak. Hati dan batinnya seperti di tekan oleh sesuatu. Rasanya menyakitkan. Kenapa harus dirinya yang membawa beban seberat ini?

Sasuke menyesal telah terjerat akan indahnya dunia bercinta. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan hasratnya. Seharusnya ia bisa menolak. Seharusnya ia bisa memperingati Naruto. Dan kejadian ini pasti takkan pernah terjadi.

Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Kesalahan yang telah berbuah suatu malapeta, mana mungkin dapat ia tarik kembali dari akarnya.

"Hei," bisik Naruto lembut sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan napsuku sendiri," Ia kecup pipi Sasuke yang telah terbasahi airmata. "Tolong… beri aku waktu Sasuke. Kita akan melewati hal ini bersama-sama, jadi kita harus memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin."

"Tapi mau sampai kapan, Naruto? 2 bulan lagi perutku akan mulai membesar, dan itu artinya semua orang akan segera tahu aib ini. Aku tidak ingin mengandung anak haram—"

"Ssshhh! Apa yang kau katakan itu, Bodoh? Anak ini bukan anak haram, tapi anak kita. Yang haram adalah perbuatan kita berdua, bukan anak ini, Sasu," tegur Naruto tegas namun terkesan lembut. Ia membalik tubuh Sasuke kemudian menghapus linangan airmata di pipi porselen itu.

"Aku takut Naruto… aku takut…," Isakan pilu Sasuke, seakan menampar ulu hati Naruto. Ia takkan pernah sanggup melihat gadis tercintanya menangis, dan ia selalu saja lemah oleh airmata yang meluncur dari permata onyx itu.

Naruto mendesah panjang. Ada nada lelah yang terselip dalam tiap hembusan napasnya. Dadanya sesak. Jiwanya seperti di tarik paksa dari dalam raganya. Ia benar-benar terdesak. Keadaan menyudutkannya dari berbagai pihak. Pada akhirnya Naruto membawa tubuh bergetar Sasuke ke dalam dekapannya, menciumi puncak kepala si gadis yang hanya mampu menangis terisak di dadanya.

"Aku mengerti… Sudah jangan menangis lagi," Naruto mengangguk pasrah. Walau berat ia akan mencoba mengikhlaskannya. Di banding apapun yang ada di dunia, dirinya lebih takut kehilangan Sasuke. Gadis itu adalah segala-galanya bagi Naruto.

 **.**

Seorang pria berjas rapi memasuki sebuah lobi apartemen minimalis. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung di ikat rapi ke belakang, menyisakan sedikit poni rambutnya yang menjuntai di sisi kiri dan kanan wajah tampannya yang putih. Sepasang iris onyx yang kelam menatap jejeran tombol yang terpasang di samping pintu lift. Ia menekan angka 5, dan tak berapa lama pintu lift bergerak menutup, lalu kotak besi bermuatan 1500 kg itu mengantarnya ke lantai 5, tempat tujuannya.

Pria yang memiliki tanda lahir unik di wajahnya itu baru saja sampai di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan angka 505 dengan papan nama yang mengukir, Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai pemiliknya. Ia menekan bel yang terpasang di sisi kiri pintu, menunggu sebentar, lalu beberapa detik kemudian munculah wajah seorang gadis yang begitu ia hafal. Senyum terkembang di raut tampan si pria.

"Imouto."

"O-Oniisan?" Mata si gadis pembuka pintu berkedip dua kali sebelum menyadari pria berjas rapi yang ternyata adalah kakak kandungnya mulai menghambur memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Satu usapan lembut menerpa surai hitamnya yang tergerai indah sepinggang.

"Hn, aku baik."

"Kaasan dan Tousan merindukanmu. Kapan kau pulang? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menjalani ujian kelulusan? Pasti tidak akan sempat mengunjungi rumah untuk dua bulan ke depan kan?" selidik sang pria —Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum mempersilahkan kakaknya masuk. Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu dengan sebuah meja kaca sebatas pembatasnya. "Maafkan aku… aku terlalu sibuk belajar untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan itu. Niisan tahu sendiri kan bahwa aku selalu mengusahakan nilai yang sempurna dalam setiap pelajaran."

Itachi mengulum senyum maklum melihat raut datar adik perempuannya mulai menunjukan sifat manjanya. Sebenarnya kalau bukan karena letak sekolah Sasuke yang jauh, ia takkan pernah mengizinkan adik semata wayangnya tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen kecil. Ia lebih suka adiknya tinggal di rumah, jadi Itachi bisa sekalian memperhatikan Sasuke juga mengawasi kegiatan sehari-harinya. Namun apa boleh buat, adiknya ini adalah tipikal gadis yang keras kepala, apapun keinginannya harus segera di turuti kalau tidak ia akan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti mogok makan misalnya.

"Tapi meskipun begitu… sempatkan dirimu untuk pulang, Sasuke. Kau adalah anak gadis kesayangan Kaasan dan Tousan, kau juga adik kesayanganku, meskipun kau sudah dewasa sekalipun kami tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sasuke merengutkan bibirnya. Ia melempar sebuah bantalan sofa ke wajah Itachi yang lekas di tangkap begitu mudah oleh sang kakak.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Aku janji," bisiknya pelan, namun tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi.

"Yah, baiklah. Kalau begitu… Niisan pulang dulu. Berhati-hatilah Sasuke, jaga dirimu baik-baik karena Niisan tidak bisa berada di sisimu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, cepat hubungi kami, jangan membuat kami berlebihan mencemaskanmu."

"Hn," Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya lalu memeluk erat Itachi sembari menahan dorongan airmatanya sendiri. Sesungguhnya saat ini Sasuke tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan apa yang tengah mengganjal di hati terdalamnya. Ia ingin mengadu, ingin menangis, ingin bersandar lebih lama di pelukan hangat sang kakak yang begitu ia rindukan, tapi situasinya sedang buruk. Bukannya tak mungkin nantinya Itachi akan curiga lalu setelah dia mengetahuinya, Itachi pasti akan murka lalu menghajar Naruto dengan brutal. Tabiat kakaknya memang terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut tentang dirinya. Benar-benar kakak yang _overprotective._

"Dapatkan nilai yang bagus untuk kami, oke?" Itachi mengacak surai pekat adiknya sembari tersenyum. Setelah itu barulah ia beranjak pergi keluar apartemen Sasuke.

Gadis itu masih memandangi daun pintu tempat sang kakak tadi berpamitan untuk pulang. Sejujurnya ia sedikit tidak rela Itachi pulang secepat itu tetapi mengingat alasan sang kakak mengunjunginya kemari, mau tak mau membuat perasaan Sasuke kembali resah.

"Kakakmu sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto dari depan pintu kamar mandi. Tubuh atletisnya hanya berbalut handuk kecil di bawah pinggul. Menampakan warna kulitnya yang maskulin berwarna tan. Otot-otot tubuh khas remaja Naruto terlihat indah terbasahi oleh air yang menetes-netes dari rambutnya yang basah.

"Kita harus secepatnya menggugurkan anak ini. Kakakku kemari karena ia ingin aku segera pulang mengunjungi kedua orangtuaku. Aku takut, Naru… Ibuku pasti curiga melihat postur tubuhku yang sekarang."

Naruto mendesah panjang lalu berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Sasuke. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian menarik gadis itu mendekat. Ia tak peduli jika basah tubuhnya sehabis mandi akan membuat pakaian Sasuke ikut terbasahi.

"Tenang, Sayang… kita akan lalui ini bersama-sama."

"Pokoknya aku mau, besok kita pergi ke klinik aborsi. Kita buang janin ini agar tidak menyusahkan hidup kita lebih lama lagi—"

"Sasuke!" sentak Naruto sedikit tinggi. Tubuh Sasuke menegang dalam pelukannya. Naruto tidak pernah berbicara setinggi ini padanya. "Kau adalah ibunya, seharusnya kau yang lebih mengerti. Dia anak kita sayang, tolong buang keegoisanmu dan pikirkan tentang nyawa janin di dalam rahimmu itu."

Bukannya tertegun, Sasuke justru merasa emosinya naik ke kepala. Ia memberontak dalam pelukan Naruto kemudian memukuli dadanya yang bidang. "Kau berkata seperti itu karena kau tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi aku. Aku yang membawa aib ini Naruto, dan aku juga yang menanggung bebannya. Kau bisa saja meninggalkanku setelah kelulusan nanti, lalu akulah yang akan menanggung semua rasa malu ini sendirian—"

Suara pilu Sasuke, beserta isakan lirihnya, langsung di bungkam begitu saja oleh Naruto melalui ciuman. Bagaimanapun Narutolah ayah biologis dari janin yang ada di rahim Sasuke. Sungguh tidak mungkin baginya lari dari tanggung jawab dengan meninggalkan orang yang sangat di cintainya bersama calon bayinya kelak.

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, Sasu…," ucap Naruto, setelah melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Sasuke. "Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, mencintai calon anak kita. Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Nada suara Naruto seakan menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan.

"Tapi kita sama-sama tahu kalau kau belum siap menjadi ayah. Kita ini masih sekolah, seorang pelajar, lalu bagaimana caranya kau menafkahi anak ini, Naruto?!"

"Sudah ku bilang… aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Yang terpenting sekarang kita harus berpikir tenang, dan melalui hal ini bersama-sama."

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku ingin anak ini di gugurkan, titik!" Sasuke menghentakan kedua kakinya diatas lantai kayu apartemennya. Ia langsung memasuki kamar dan membanting pintunya tepat beberapa senti di wajah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu lagi-lagi mendesah, ia tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk meyakinkan Sasuke. Naruto mulai berjalan kearah dapur, ia melepas handuknya kemudian memakai pakaiannya yang ia sampirkan di sandaran kursi. Setelah menenangkan hatinya, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengecek keberadaan Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun di depan pintu kamar, memandangi gadis pujaannya yang telah terlelap diatas kasur. Mata si gadis sembab seperti habis menangis. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, ia duduk di tepian ranjang lalu menyingkap anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian paras cantik Sasuke. Hatinya tercubit ngilu setiap kali memandangi wajah lelap itu. Sejujurnya ia ingin Sasuke mengurungkan niatannya untuk menggugurkan janin mereka, namun, ia takkan sanggup jika harus berdebat setiap harinya dengan Sasuke.

Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir ranum si gadis. Sasuke rupanya sedang menangis di dalam mimpi. Hal itu tentu saja mengalihkan tatapan sendu Naruto padanya. Pemuda itu mengecup kening Sasuke yang sempat mengerut lalu berpindah kearah perutnya untuk mengecup calon buah hatinya. Naruto menangis dalam diam, mengeluarkan linangan airmatanya yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Tak lama ia ikut naik keatas kasur lalu berbaring di sebelah Sasuke sembari mendekap tubuh rapuh kekasihnya.

 _'Maafkan ayah, anakku… Ayah tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk mempertahankanmu tetap hidup. Bagi ayah… ibumu adalah segalanya. Tapi ayah berjanji akan selalu mengingatmu, juga mencintaimu.'_ Naruto membatin. Ia kecup lagi kening Sasuke sebelum menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto benar-benar menuruti keinginan Sasuke untuk mengunjungi klinik khusus aborsi. Disana terdapat beberapa pasangan muda-mudi yang memiliki niatan sama dengannya dan Sasuke. Namun sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di kursi tunggu untuk mendapatkan giliran, mereka sudah lebih dulu di kejutkan oleh teriakan kencang seorang gadis di dalam ruangan. Seketika Sasuke menggenggam erat telapak tangan Naruto. Jujur saja Sasuke jadi merasa takut dan ragu karena mendengar teriakan mengerikan itu.

Tak berapa lama, keluarlah si gadis pelaku peneriakan tadi bersama seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap. Mereka terlihat pucat, dan si gadis harus di bopong oleh kekasihnya dengan kedua betis kaki yang terkulai lemah mengucurkan darah segar dari organ kemaluannya. Sasuke sukses merinding di buatnya. Ia meneguk kasar ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin sayang?" tanya Naruto memastikan sembari membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Gadis pemilik marga Uchiha itu rupanya sungguh keras kepala. Ia tetap saja menganggukan kepala meskipun kedua sorotan matanya terlihat takut dan ngeri setelah melihat kondisi pelaku pengguguran tadi.

"Apa sebaiknya kita batalkan saja—"

"Tidak!" bantah Sasuke tegas, mendelik sosok Naruto yang sedang mengusap telapak tangannya yang dingin kemudian mengecupnya lembut. "Aku akan tetap menggugurkannya," desisnya. Naruto terpaksa mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang di inginkan oleh Sasuke.

Sekitar lebih dari 30 menit mereka menunggu antrian, kini tibalah giliran Sasuke. Dengan di temani oleh Naruto, gadis itu mulai berbaring di sebuah blankar klinik berwarna hitam, kemudian menyaksikan alat-alat yang berada di ruangan itu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih menghampiri Sasuke sembari memperkenalkan alat yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengaborsi janinnya. Wanita itu mengatakan kalau nama benda itu adalah _cunam abortus._ Bentuknya seperti gunting namun lebih ramping dan panjang. Benda itu terbuat dari besi, terlihat tajam juga menyakitkan jika harus memasuki lubang kewanitaannya.

"Anda sudah siap?" tanya si wanita.

Naruto melirik cemas Sasuke yang mulai mengangguk dan tanpa sadar genggaman tangannya pada telapak kiri Sasuke semakin mengerat. Naruto tidak akan rela, terlebih ia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Sasuke kesakitan.

"Sasu—"

"Diam, Naruto!" desisnya tajam. "Aku tidak ingin kau menggoyahkan keputusanku lagi."

Dengan berat hati, Naruto mengunci rapat bibirnya dan mulai membantu Sasuke melepaskan celana dalamnya. Ia turut menyingkap rok sekolah Sasuke sampai keatas pinggang kemudian membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki gadisnya.

Wanita yang akan mengaborsi janin Sasuke rupanya bernama, Shizune, dan wanita itu sekarang telah menggunakan sarung tangan karet berwarna putih dan juga memakai masker berwarna hijau khas dokter-dokter di rumah sakit.

Alat itu menerobos paksa lubang kewanitaan Sasuke, melesak tanpa jeda hingga Sasuke sukses menjerit dan berteriak kesakitan. Naruto yang tak kuasa melihatnya mulai mendekap Sasuke kemudian menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Ibu…," panggil suara imut entah dari mana. Pandangan mata Sasuke yang tergenangi airmata mulai melirik kearah perutnya. "Ibu… aku sungguh bahagia bisa berada di dalam rahim, ibu," Entah ini adalah halusinasinya atau memang janinnya bisa berbicara. "Lihatlah bu… aku memiliki dua tangan, dua kaki, dua telinga, dan dua mata. Ibu harus melihat hidungku yang mirip sekali dengan hidung, ibu."

Mata Sasuke membelalak ngeri ketika pengelihatannya bisa tembus ke dalam perutnya. Ia melihat segumpal daging yang membentuk tubuh mungil manusia. Walau belum sempurna, ia bisa memastikan kalau itu adalah janinnya.

"Ibu… aku tidak sabar untuk berlari, tidak sabar untuk bisa mendekap ibu dan ayah, kemudian bisa melihat kalian berdua. Aku sungguh bahagia bu, terima kasih karena sudah mengandungku."

Suara janin itu mengganggu ketetapan hati Sasuke. Di dalam rasa sakit yang mendera organ kewanitaannya, Sasuke bisa melihat ujung _cunam abortus_ itu perlahan mendekati kedua kaki mungil yang tengah meringkuk di dalam rahimnya.

"Ah! Ibu… ini apa ibu? Tolong… tolong suruh dia melepaskanku. Aaargh!" jeritan pilu itu menyentak hati nurani Sasuke yang mulai berkabung. Alat itu dengan kejamnya memotong kedua kaki mungil janinnya. "Ibu… kenapa ibu lakukan ini padaku? Sekarang aku sudah tidak memiliki kaki lagi, aku tidak bisa memakai sepatu baru ke sekolah nanti, tidak bisa berlari, ataupun bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ayah. Tetapi ibu… aku masih memiliki kedua tangan untuk memelukmu. Aku masih bisa berguna untukmu karena aku bisa membantu meringankan pekerjaanmu di rumah nanti."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya yang mulai mengalirkan banyak airmata ketika menyaksikan alat pemotong itu bergerak mendekati kedua tangan janinnya.

"Ah! Ibu… ini apa lagi ibu? Kenapa tanganku di jepit? Ah! Sakit ibu! Tolong… tolong jangan biarkan dia melakukan ini. Sakit ibu… sakit. Aaaargh!"

Kedua tangan mungil itu sukses terpotong. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan hal itu, tetapi bibir dan lidahnya kelu. Ia tak bisa menghentikan ini meskipun ia sangat ingin.

"Hiks… hiks… lihatlah ibu… aku akan menjadi anak yang cacat. Tapi ibu tenang saja, aku masih memiliki kedua mata untuk melihat wajah ibu dan ayah. Aku tidak memiliki kaki dan tangan, meskipun aku cacat, tapi aku bisa hidup bersama dengan kalian."

Suara isakan Sasuke semakin sesegukan. Diantara rasa sakit dan penderitaannya. Diantara jeritan dan tangisannya. Ia kembali menyaksikan alat itu bergerak menghampiri wajah janinnya yang belum berbentuk.

"Aaaargh!" alat itu menusuk tepat kedua matanya. Sasuke menangis kian kencang. Ia merasa sakit mendengar teriakan lirih itu. Ia merasa sangat menyesal, dan dia ingin sekali mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa pembunuhan calon anak mereka sungguh kejam. Namun, lagi-lagi bibir dan lidahnya kelu. Sasuke hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. "Sakit, ibu! Ini sakit! Aku tidak bisa melihat lagi. Aku tidak akan bisa melihat wajah ayah dan ibu nanti. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ibu? Pada akhirnya aku memang tidak bisa berguna untuk kalian. Ibu membuangku karena aku tidak di inginkan. Tetapi… aku tetap bahagia karena bisa berada di dalam rahim ibu meski hanya sebentar."

Ujung alat itu menarik keluar semua gumpalan daging beserta potongan-potongan organ tubuh yang sangat mini. Wanita itu kemudian menunjukan kondisi janin Sasuke yang telah hancur juga bermandikan darah tepat di depan matanya.

"Ibu… ayah… selamat tinggal."

Sasuke memandang horror seonggok janin yang telah rusak. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tangisan kecil yang perlahan menjauh, karena Shizune telah membawa janin rusak itu ke dalam toilet.

"TIDAAAAKKKKK!" Sasuke berteriak kencang. Ia terlonjak dari atas blankar dengan wajah yang bercucuran airmata. Di sampingnya Naruto sampai berdiri dari kursi kemudian mendekap tubuhnya yang terus gemetaran dan menangis histeris.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis seperti ini? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Anak kita, Naruto…," ucapnya parau. Suaranya tergugu dengan wajah penuh airmata. "Anak kita…."

"Kenapa dengan anak kita? Kau belum melakukan aborsi itu sayang. Tadi kau pingsan setelah Shizune memperlihatkan alat pengaborsian itu padamu kemudian memberi tahu namanya."

"Aku… ping-pingsan?" tanya Sasuke masih tergugu. Ia meraba perutnya, merasakan adanya denyut kehidupan di bawah urat pusarnya. Lalu Sasuke merambatkan tangannya menyentuh organ kewanitaannya. Tidak ada darah. Tidak sakit. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas pengaborsian. Ia bersyukur dalam hati sembari menangis deras di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kau pasti takut makanya kau pingsan. Kita bisa membatalkan rencana ini jika kau mau. Atau kau masih ingin menggugurkan janin itu?"

"Tidak," Sasuke melepas pelukannya kemudian menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak mau menggugurkan janin ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya nanti, Naru… aku ingin membesarkannya. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya."

"Sssttt," Naruto merasa terpukul hanya dengan melihat kondisi Sasuke yang seperti sekarang. Tetapi setidaknya ia lega bahwa Sasuke membatalkan niatnya untuk melakukan aborsi. Naruto mengukir senyuman teduhnya, membersihkan airmata yang terus mengalir di pipi putih kekasihnya, lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kedua kelopak mata serta keningnya. "Tentu saja kita akan membesarkannya, Sayang. Kita akan bertemu dengannya nanti, karena itu kau tidak boleh menggugurkannya. Aku berjanji, aku akan langsung bekerja setelah lulus nanti. Saat inipun sebenarnya aku sudah melakukan kerja _part time_ secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku ingin menjadi calon suami dan ayah yang pantas untuk kalian."

"Naruto…," Airmata kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Sasuke yang berbayang. Ia selalu tahu kalau kekasihnya ini adalah pemuda yang bertanggung jawab serta pemberani.

"Huss, jangan menangis lagi. Nanti Menma juga akan menangis."

"Menma?" tanya Sasuke heran sembari menghapus airmatanya yang di bantu oleh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh. Lalu mengusap lembut perut Sasuke yang masih rata. "Menma. Tentu saja nama calon anak kita ini, Sayang."

Sasuke memukul pelan bahu Naruto. "Itu kan nama laki-laki. Bagaimana kalau anak kita nanti perempuan?"

"Yah, kita ganti saja namanya menjadi, Menko," sahut Naruto usil, ia tergelak saat mendapatkan cubitan sadis dari Sasuke.

"Kau ini sangat buruk dalam mencari nama, Dobe!" sungut Sasuke. Ia meletakan kedua telapak tangannya diatas punggung tangan Naruto yang sedang membelai-belai perutnya. Rona kebahagiaan dan keantusiasan mewarnai raut tampan kekasih pirangnya itu. Sasuke jadi merasa menyesal sudah memutuskan tindakan yang bodoh. Ia hampir saja memutus ikatannya bersama Naruto dengan membunuh janin ini.

"Ada apa?" bisik Naruto lembut. Tangannya meraba wajah cantik Sasuke sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Maafkan aku…."

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Untuk keegoisanku, kebodohanku, karena tidak mempercayaimu, dan berniat membunuh calon anak kita."

Naruto terkekeh lalu menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk kembali ia dekap. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Sasu… selalu. Karena itu… ayo kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama dan izinkan aku untuk bertanggung jawab."

"Kau akan menikahiku?"

"Hm, setelah lulus nanti," Angguk Naruto mantap, mengecup kening Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas blankar.

"Naru—"

"Kita sudah tidak memiliki urusan lagi di tempat ini."

Wajah Sasuke merona malu. Ia hanya mampu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto kemudian melesakan wajahnya yang panas di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar di tubuh Naruto.

"Maaf Shizune-san, kami berubah pikiran," Naruto melewati Shizune begitu saja yang terlihat kebingungan melihat kemunculan Naruto dari ruang sebelah. Pasalnya sebelum ini, mereka tampak depresi juga berantakan, lalu setelah gadis itu pingsan, tiba-tiba mereka keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah ceria dan terlihat sangat romantis.

"Ku rasa aku harus meminta izin dulu pada keluargamu," Naruto menggembungkan sebelah pipinya yang langsung di tusuk-tusuk pelan oleh jari telunjuk Sasuke. Gadis itu menatapnya kalut, namun Naruto hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman. Ia kian mengeratkan gendongannya pada tubuh ramping Sasuke yang terlihat nyaman di perlakukan layaknya seorang puteri kerajaan.

"Percayalah padaku… karena aku… tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku apalagi menyerah. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi dirimu juga demi calon anak kita."

Sasuke mengangguk haru lalu mencium pipi Naruto dan membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu. Menyentuhkan pipinya sembari merasakan detakan jantung Naruto yang terdengar berirama.

"Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu. Terima kasih, Naruto," Sasuke balas tersenyum. Ia membiarkan puncak kepalanya di kecup oleh Naruto sementara dirinya tengah mengusap lembut perutnya sendiri. "Kita akan segera bertemu anakku. Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi maka kau akan segera melihat dunia ini," bisiknya sembari tersenyum bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini di dedikasikan untuk semua kaum hawa di dunia. Wkwkwk. Cerita ini terinpirasi dari temen. Dia hamil di luar nikah terus punya niatan buat ngegugurin kandungannya sendiri.

Gue miris. Kenapa bisa ada seorang ibu yang tega membunuh janinnya sendiri.

Alasan kenapa gue tulis proses pengaborsian itu di fic ini? Sebenernya sih simpel biar yang ga tau jadi tau, kalau proses pengaborsian itu terlalu kejam untuk di lakukan pada seonggok janin yang tidak memiliki dosa sama sekali.

Orangtua seharusnya menjadi pelindung, bukannya jadi predator buas bagi anak-anaknya sendiri. See? Thinking smart girls! Jangan mau di bodohi dan di rugikan oleh para kaum adam :v

Berani berbuat, berarti kalian harus berani untuk bertanggung jawab. Khusus juga nih buat para cowok biar ga jadi cowok pengecut yang cuma bisanya lari dan ga mau tanggung jawab. Cemen!


End file.
